What Hinata Saw
by petran
Summary: Small one-shot based on "The Last" movie. We all saw what Naruto witnessed when he saw Hinata's memories, but what did Hinata see while wandering around in Naruto's head?


**So, here is another NaruHina Month prompt that I had. I know I am probably too late to submit but the idea was just too good to simply let go. So, I am writing this anyway, knowing that not many people are probably going to read it.**

**Anyway, spoiler alert, at some point in "The Last" movie Naruto and Hinata get trapped in a genjutsu and Naruto goes into Hinata's memories. We get to see him wander around inside Hinata's mind, where their memories overlap. But what happened to Hinata?  
**

**My guess is that Hinata also got to wander around inside Naruto's mind in a similar way, but the movie never got around showing what exactly it was she saw. This fanfic is me amending that.**

**I got a lot of inspiration from the short essay "No Hinata, No Life" by remedialaction of tumblr, I highly suggest you read it, it's a good read.**

.

.

.

* * *

As the green orbs glowed Hinata could feel her body floating in the air. Her mind began to feel hazy. The red scarf she had made got out of her bag and connected with Naruto's floating body. Very soon she began to wander around in a flood of memories…

* * *

The adult Hinata wandered into a snowy field forest. She saw three kids picking on a younger version of her, because of her "creepy eyes". They didn't hurt her, yet, but she could see that their insults stung. Her younger self was getting ready to cry.

Suddenly a small blond boy with blue eyes appeared. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"Hey!" the small blond boy yelled "Leave her alone!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And one day I will become the Hokage!"

The kids laughed.

"Don't laugh! I really will become Hokage! Clone-Jutsu!"

The kid did a hand-seal… and produced a bunch of really faulty clones. The kids laughed harder. At which point the young Uzumaki jumped at them.

All in all it was a quick fight. The kids effortlessly overpowered him and beat him to the ground. Then they took his red scarf and tore it to pieces. One of the kids pushed his head deeper in the show and spit on him.

Eventually, they got tired and left.

"They tore your scarf."

"It's OK."

The blond kid smiled at the little girl while she grabbed his torn red scarf.

Hinata remembered that day well. It was the day she started developing feelings for Naruto. But what she saw wasn't exactly how she remembered it. The scene was a bit more violent and brutal. It was then she realised: she saw things from the young Naruto's perspective.

'Am I inside his memories?'

Hinata followed the little blond kid as it run off, away from the younger version of her. He got out of the forest into the village and started wandering the village's streets. He went into a dark alley and checked out that nobody was nearby…

…Then he slumped down on the ground and started crying.

"I am **weak**! How can I become hokage If I can't even handle three bullies?"

Hinata's heart broke as she watched as the little kid break down in tears. It was cold, he was hurt, he was all alone, and he was giving up.

"It hurts so much! I might as well lie down here and die. It's not worth going on."

"Nonsense, kid. It's always worth going on."

Hinata turned around to see a man, around his late thirties staring down at the young Naruto.

"Pain is only temporary, it will go away. And you never know what the future will hold for you."

"Yeah, but I'm still weak."

"It's because you've not been eating well kid. Come with me."

The young man picked up the young Naruto and carried him on his back. Eventually they reached a stand with the inscription "Ichiraku Ramen". The young man took out some bandages and antiseptic and treated the young Naruto's wounds. Then he placed Naruto on one of his chairs and started boiling the broth.

"My name's Teuchi Ichiraku. What's yours?"

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Naruto, what you did back there in the forest was very brave."

"You saw?"

"No, but I talked to a little girl with lavender eyes that was there. She told me you saved her from some bullies."

"It wasn't like that at all. I-I messed up. It's just that the bullies lost interest in her and started beating me up. I didn't save squat."

"That girl didn't seem to think that way."

There was an awkward silence.

As Teuchi chopped the spring onions he asked.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why, you ask?"

"Yeah. You were three against one. You had no special skills. You knew you were going to get your ass handed to you. Why did you do it? Did you want to appear like a big hero and impress the girl?"

"No! It was because… They were picking on her because she was _different_…"

Hinata could see Teuchi's brow rise as he put the onions and the pork inside the pot.

"She reminded me of _myself_ in a way, I guess… What she was going through felt familiar. Seeing her in pain felt... _painfull_."

Teuchi placed a big plate in front of Naruto.

"What's this?"

"Miso Pork Ramen."

"I don't have any money on me."

"It's on the house. A reward for your heroic deed."

"What I did wasn't heroic. It was stupid."

"You saw something wrong and you stood for what was right, even though you knew you would get hurt. That's a 'heroic deed' in my book. Now eat up! Your ramen will get cold!"

Hinata noticed the **look** on Naruto's face as he ate the ramen. It was a look of joy, happiness and contentment.

Eventually, Naruto finished his plate of ramen.

"Hey, old man, Teuchi, can I say something weird?"

"What?"

"I really _love_ ramen."

.

.

.

* * *

The sky flashed and Hinata stood in front of a slightly older Naruto and Iruka sensei enjoying a meal of ramen at Ichiraku's.

"One day I am going to become hokage! I am going to have village recognize my strength. And I am going to surpass all the previous ones."

"Well, you'll still have to sur-pass my test tomorrow!"

She watched as the young boy and the young man started bonding and making jokes at each other's expense.

Naruto, had the same **look** of joy and happiness as he scarfed down his bowl of ramen.

"I _love_ ramen!"

The sky flashed again.

* * *

This time Hinata was in front of the training grounds. Naruto was working himself to the ground trying to improve his kunai throwing skills and his jutsu. He wasn't faring very well. He was beginning to get tired, and he wasn't achieving any significant progress.

She could see her younger self in the distant background looking over Naruto as he struggled. Eventually, he collapsed on the ground exhausted.

Hinata watched as he closed his eyes and got that **same look** of happiness and contentment he had when he was eating ramen at Ichiraku's. She heard him whisper to himself.

"I don't know who the person who watches over me is. Who is the one who encourages me. All I know is that I _love_ that person!"

He then opened his eyes, and with a look of determination stood back up on his feet and got back to his training. This time he _would_ get better.

One more flash…

* * *

"Even when you always fail… In my eyes… You're a proud failure!"

Hinata watched as the young Naruto looked at her younger self with astonishment.

"When I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart! Because you're not perfect! Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up! Because I believe that's what true strength is… I think you're an incredible strong person!"

The younger Naruto perked up!

"Thanks Hinata! Earlier I was feeling uncharacteristically distressed, but now I feel great!"

She watched her younger self smile.

"You know Hinata… I always thought you were a plain looking dark weirdo."

Her younger self's smile turned into a sad frown.

"But a person like you, I really like!"

He gave her a big grin as the young Hinata looked at him with a look of astonishment and happiness.

"Well, I am off to the exam, you better come watch me kick Neji's ass!"

And then he walked away to go and face her cousin.

The younger Hinata couldn't see it, as Naruto's back was turned on her, but the current Hinata certainly could.

Naruto had **that look** again! That expression which indicated he was happy and content!

"Yep, I really _love_ Hinata!" he muttered quietly to himself.

Before the sky could flash again, Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sakura.

"Hinata! You are trapped in a genjutsu! It's time for us to dispel it and go away!"

* * *

Hinata woke up to find herself in a dark cave with Sai, Shikamaru Sakura and Naruto.

"We were lucky to have an experienced genjutsu neutralizer like Sakura with us. These orbs trap you in your own memories. Anyway, we need to move on!"

As the team got ready to move on Hinata looked solemnly at Naruto.

_'__So that's what "__**love**__" means to him.'_

To her surprise he saw Naruto looking at her with a look she'd never seen on him before. She looked him in the eyes and for some reason he looked away.

"Hey, Hinata… about that genjutsu…"

_'__Did he also see something?'_ thought Hinata.

"Uhmm…Nothing… I'll see you on the other side!"

Naruto jumped inside the water and Hinata got ready to follow him.

And then she felt a dark presence behind her! She turned around to see what it was...

CONTINUED IN THE MOVIE…

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!**

* * *

Hinata was now standing in a messy apartment. It seemed to be Naruto's. On the floor she could see piles of dirty magazines and porn.

Naruto was standing in front of a mirror.

"Transform!"

He turned into a naked chick with blond pig-tails and an enormous DD chest.

"No! That doesn't look good!"

He closed his eyes and concentrated again.

"Transform!"

He once again turned into a naked chick but with a chest that was as flat as a board.

"It's not good either! Dammit! I can't get the boobs right!"

He tried a variety of breast sizes to no avail.

"They just don't feel natural to me!"

She watched as young Naruto, sat on his couch and started perusing the porn magazines again.

"These are no good either! They all seem gross!"

He put the porn magazine on his head and slumped on his back.

"I would go to a hotspring and peek but I can't fully transform yet. They'll find me out and I'll get caught."

He lied down on the couch and shut his eyes. He exhaled deeply.

"Maybe I should I take a closer look at that weird Hyuga girl we have in class tomorrow. Her boobs seem very nice these days. And they have grown like that all naturally!"

_'The breast part of his Sexy-No-Jutsu is based on... me?!'_

Hinata's face dropped. This was **one** part of Naruto's past she really wished she never learned about.


End file.
